


summer 77 but cursed

by boofrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boofrey/pseuds/boofrey
Summary: Ok ya'll asked for this and you will receive. This was the weirdest thing I've ever done so, apologies. I didn't do a proof read either. Major apologies for the homophobic sexual comment I made about myself. Also this isn't an accurate representation of myself in any way, Snape can fuck right off in my opinion xx
Relationships: Regulus Black & Kreacher, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	summer 77 but cursed

Regulus was incredibly excited for summer, he’d completed his OWLS with moderate success, and pushing his results to the back of his mind he was looking forward to six weeks of uninterrupted bliss with his friends and boyfriend. His stuff was packed already, three backpacks sat at the bottom of the stairs, his brother and Kreacher were ready to leave as well. Regulus thought about how lucky he was to even be going, only a few short weeks ago his mum was sending him angry letters, but of course that had all changed after the accident. 

Whilst Reg and Sirius were at Hogwarts, their mother had fallen down a flight of stairs. It was a nasty fall, and afterwards she appeared to have had a complete change of heart. Kreacher swore he hadn’t noticed his mistress fall, but they way he scowled when passing by her bedroom, or seemed to fall deaf at the ringing of her bell, Reg had an inclining of what had really occurred during term. Thinking about it he felt a swell of pride for his boyfriend, so brave, so determined.

“Hey Reggie, time to go!” Sirius cheery voice rung through the house, he was clearly buzzing to see his girlfriend, you could hear the straightness in his voice.

“Coming big bro!” Regulus pulled over a baggy sweater and put his long brown hair in a high messy bun. He closed the door to his room and walked down the stairs.

Kreacher’s eyes widened slightly as Regulus blinked his big blue orbs at him. He loved teasing the smaller boy. The three of them headed out, backpacks on. Reggie turned to his boyfriend.

“Hey, I’ll carry you if you want a break babe?” Kreacher nodded eagerly and lifted his arms up. Regulus picked him up and carried him bridal style, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Sirius smiled at the scene, a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes. “Let’s head on out boys.”

With a snap they arrived. The three of them collapsed in a pile go giggles on the grass. Looking around they noticed a small sloping path that led to a small group of colourful tents. The begun to walk down towards the pitch. About halfway along the path they ran into Marlene. 

“Siriussssss!” She yelped, running forward to jump into her boyfriends arms.

“Heya sweetie, missed ya.” Sirius planted a small kiss on her nose as she giggled feminely and swished her hair to the side. 

Regulus looked at the pair and swapped down a wave of nausea, the public displays of affection were not for him, neither was the idea of having a human female as a significant other, but his was glad to see his brother happy.

Regulus had put down Kreacher at the top of the hill, and now the pair were walking hand in hand through other pitches as Marleen led them to theirs. It was right at the front, she kept saying, with a gorgeous view of the beach. Regulus hated the beach, if he was being honest, but Kreacher had never seen the sea, and reggie was always willing to soften his attitude for his boyfriend. He looked down ate him now, his usual trademark scowl replaced with a small smile and eyes wide with wonder. They could just made out the faint tinge of blue on the horizon, and Regulus couldn’t take his eyes off Kreacher as they climbed the small slop up to their pitch the the sandy beach came into full view. Sirius and Marlene were still chatting and giggling in the corner, but the sound was drowned out by the soft thumping of his heart watching Kreacher’s face glow with awe and wonder. 

Sirius and Marlene were trying in vain to pitch their tent, regulus could see Sirius straight smile in the corner of his eyes, his hand still wrapped tightly around Marlene’s waist. 

“God Sirius untangle yourself from her and you might be more successful” Regulus heard Boon chime in, walking over to the couple. Boo was the only muggleborn witch in the group, and would probably be the best at pitching tents. He felt Kreacher clench his hand slightly and looked down, his eyes were fixed on Boo, now trying to teach Sirius how to put together a tent pole. Regulus knew Kreacher was having a harder time than him to get over his nerves about having a muggleborn in their group. Regulus have his hand a reassuring squeeze, and his heart nearly burst when Kreacher’s searching eyes looked up at his with a soft and thankful demeanour.

Regulus put down his backpack and grabbed the tent. He had no clue how to pitch it but was sure he could give it a try, maybe put off Boo having to interact too much with Kreacher for the moment. 

He was doing pretty well, all poles were in place, Kreacher had only be trapped under it once and this had been met with hearty laughs from the entire group, his small frame under the layers of fabric making for a pretty comical scene. Sirius and Marlene had pitched theirs and were currently sitting inside eating crisps and watching the sunset, whilst Boo, after giving Regulus’ tent a look over, had gone to find Snape, who had said he would be aperating but had never really gotten to his correct destination yet. Kreacher had gone off to collect some wood, and as Reggie hammered in the last peg with his mallet he let out a soft sigh. The six of them were going to be content this summer, whatever it took. He felt an overwhelming sense of love for them all. 

He heard someone calling his name and glanced up to see Snape and Boo walking hand in hand towards their pitch, Boo was smiling and waving, and Snape had twigs in his long hair. 

“Hey guys, Snape’s here.” Reg spoke to the tent next to his, and Sirius and Marlene crawled out, both their hair looking a bit ruffled. The other couple made their way to the pitch and sat down around the fire pit. 

“Kreacher’s gone to get some wood for us.” Reggie explained as they all looked at the empty pit.

“Aw well I hope he’ll be back soon, Sev here ended up in a bush and I had to fish him out” Boo let out a small laugh as she reached into her boyfriend’s grease slicken hair to pick out the twigs and leave stuck in there. 

“I would have been fine to make my own way back Boo.”

“I know Sev, but I’m here to help” She placed a little kiss on his cheek and regulus wondered what regular skin tasted like. He couldn’t imagine the softness against his lips, so used to Kreacher’s rough and winkled skin and lips. Sirius caught a glimpse of Kreacher walking through the grassy field behind them. 

“Looks like our saviour’s here guys!”

“Finally, I’m freezing, could do with a nice fire.” Marlene said, glancing up at Sirius lovingly. 

“Ahhh come ‘ere then” Sirius muttered, slapping his thighs. Marlene began to climb onto his lap and immediately looked her female lips to Sirius’ male ones.

When the group had made the fire and finally settled down, Sirius and Boo retreated into their respective tents to fetch some drinks and food. Sirius returning with some fire whiskey and chocolate frogs and Boo with some kind of muggle alcohol and food. Regulus turned to Kreacher.

“Did we bring the radio babe?”

“I do not know master Reggie”

“God” Regulus let out a laugh, and lowered his voice as he whispered into the elf’s ear. “Don’t call me that here” He nipped at the ear as he pulled his head back. God he loved those ears. “Now do we have it or not?”

“I go look in the tent” Regulus smiled softly, and watching the elf walk away he felt the overwhelming need to follow him. He got up with a small cough and excused himself, crawling into the tent behind his boyfriend. He could hear the faint chattering of the other four still up by the fire. 

Kreacher and Regulus had found the radio, and walked back to the circle surrounding the fire. Sirius looking slightly flustered as his brother and house elf sat back down, and Snape tangled up in Boo’s lap glanced up slightly. 

“We found the radio, fancy some music?” Regulus asked, glancing around slightly sheepishly. 

“Yes of course Reg! Pass it here I’ll find something good” Marlene., ever the cheery straight girl she was reached over and took it, beginning to turn the tuner to find a good station. 

Boo, fingers still tangled in Snape’s hair, piped up “Hey Marls, I think its 98.8”

Marlene fiddled a bit longer, it appeared the tuner dial was slightly stuck, but Marlene’s expert fingers worked at a wonderful pace trying to unstick it, and she finally managed to move it to the station. 

“I just realised we could have used magic Marls” Sirius laughed into her thick blonde hair. 

“Oh don’t worry about it Sirius, I’m good with my fingers.” Regulus saw a flash of mischief pass by Sirius’ eyes and silently begged him not to make a dirty joke. He didn’t, but Snape went for a homophobic one. 

“Be willing to demonstrate on Boo here for me?” 

Boo immediately shoved him off her lap. “Sev what the fuck was that” 

“Just a joke sheesh calm down” She didn’t, and stormed off. 

Marlene had stood up too. “Severus, a word?”

Severus glanced around the group. Sirius avoiding his eyes, but Kreacher and Regulus maintaining eye contact with him when their eyes met. 

“Fine.” He stood up and followed Marlene as the two of them headed out down to the beach. 

Boo returned a little while later, still seething but calmed down a bit, and downed the rest of her drink when she caught sight of her boyfriend and Marlene returning. 

He apologised profusely, and although he didn’t sit back on her lap they seemed to be on better terms afterwards, entwining their fingers again by the end of the night.

It was getting later, Kreacher’s head was leaning on Regulus’ shoulder, and the only two still talking were Sirius and Boo. Those two never seemed to shut up though Regulus, but as annoying as it was he was filled with love and admiration for all his friends. 

“Hey Guys! Listen!” Marlene piped up from her blanket covers, turning up the radio as a song began to blast from it. Regulus wasn’t quite sure what is was at first, it was a muggle song and he wasn’t truly versed on that yet, leaving it mostly to his brother.

Billy rapped all night about his suicide 

How he’s kick it in the head when he was 25

As the verse rang our Regulus began to recognise the tune from one of the ones Sirius was listen to on repeat in his room, and he could tell Kreacher did too as he began to stir from his shoulder. 

The 100% straight people all stood, aside from Snape, and began to sing as the chorus rung out. 

“All the young duddddes” He heard Marlene’s voice, pitch perfect, Sirius’ giggly slurring of the lyrics and Boo’s ear bleeeding near screech, and decided to join in. He pulled Kreacher up with him, and although still somewhat grumpy, and they all began to sing along. 

“Carry the newsss  
Boogaloo dudesss  
Carry the newssss”


End file.
